Vampires Meet Demons
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: Gregory is put in charge of watching his younger siblings while their parents are away, but what happens when something unexpected happens making Rudolph and Anna end up at everyones favorite BPRD?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**I thought I would have some fun and put my two favorite things to write about together, Hellboy and Little Vampire. I do not own 'Little vampire' or 'Hellboy'.**_

"Anna! Rudolph! Stop it!" Gregory growled as his two younger siblings ran circles around him playing some sort of tag game, "Can't you two sit still for five minutes?"

Anna and Rudolph stopped playing their annoying tag game around Gregory as Anna sat down tiredly on the floor, her red dress falling elegantly around her and Rudolph turned to Gregory.

"But we're bored!" Rudolph whined, "Why can't we go outside and play for awhile? Mother and father won't be back for such a long time"

"Three days to be exact" Anna added and Gregory silently groaned.

"Because they put me in charge and I say sit down and shut up for once in your immortal life! And besides, this place isn't like back home in Scotland you can't just go running off and get spotted by some unknown vampire hunter or something"

Rudolph gave in as he rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor beside his sister, Anna. Their father, Fredrick Sackville-Bagg, had wanted to move the family away from their home in the cemetery crypt in Scotland so that Rookery, the vampire hunter, couldn't find them again. The younger children had been ecstatic for the move as it was a new place to play and explore to them, Rudolph being nine and Anna eight. The only problem was finding a suitable place to live, being vampires the family needed darkness 24/7 and a place to feed whenever they needed. The place they were in now was just a rest stop for the family in an abandoned building in America just outside the city. Gregory, the eldest at sixteen, wasn't very fond of the move as the city was loud and irritating. He preferred the quiet of the cemetery in Scotland where no one dared to sound off an annoying siren to bother him. Mother and father had gone off to search for a suitable home while the three siblings stayed behind. The parents had thought that the two younger children would get tired and not be able to keep up and Gregory would have just gotten bored hanging around with his parents. So instead, they arranged for Gregory to 'babysit' the two younger siblings. Gregory once again wasn't fond of the idea but reluctantly agreed as he was the oldest and had to take the responsibility whenever he was told.

_I should be getting paid for this torture _Gregory thought as Anna stood and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"I bet there's a library in here filled with many books with romance and passion!" Anna said as she liked the whole romance idea and loved reading about them, "Can we explore the building? Please? We promise we'll stay together"

"Yes, can't we explore our temporary home?" Rudolph asked as he stood and the two younger siblings looked at Gregory with puppy-look eyes.

"Ugh, okay fine!" Gregory said, "Just don't do that face ever again, it creeps me out"

Rudolph and Anna cheered as they turned and headed for the hallway but Gregory stopped them for a brief moment.

"Don't you dare exit this building, you hear? The sun will rise in a few hours and I don't want mother and father to return and find you both burned to a crisp. Literally. And don't go into any rooms you aren't sure about without checking with me first"

The two children nodded and then took off once again down the hallway.

"And stay together!" Gregory called after them as they disappeared down the hallway. Gregory took the opportunity to relax as he found a large inviting comfy chair and he plopped down on it sideways and sighed.

_Finally, some peace! _Gregory thought as he closed his eyes for a short nap.

A large truck pulled up in front of the building and as it stopped, the back door opened and out stepped a big red man, Hellboy. Behind him came a blue fish-like man, Abe, and a woman with black hair, Liz. The group had gotten the call about a large and dangerous entity that had raided at least two parts of the city and was now residing in the building and they needed to get rid of it before it caused anymore trouble.

"Well let's get this done and over with" Hellboy said as he made sure his gun was loaded and ready, "I want to get back in time to watch my program"

"I'm sure you won't miss anything important" Abe said as he looked through a few books on his portable book case for any information on the creature they were about to face.

"_'America's Funniest Home Videos'_ isn't that great of a show anyways" Liz said as she followed Hellboy into the building with her own gun in hand and Abe stifled a laugh.

Meanwhile, Rudolph and Anna had just finished exploring the downstairs of the building as they headed for the basement to explore next.

"Do you think we should really go in?" Anna asked as they neared the basement door, "Gregory did say to check with him if we weren't sure about something"

"You're the one who isn't sure" Rudolph said, "It's just a basement, we've been in them many a times"

"I know but I just feel like something is wrong and we shouldn't go in. Please, Rudolph? I have a bad feeling about this"

"If you're scared, you can stay up here and I'll go check it out on my own, alright? Believe me this building is abandoned, there's going to be nothing here but us"

With that said, Rudolph turned and opened the door as he stepped inside. Anna waited for a few moments before looking around nervously not wanting to be alone and running after her brother.

"Rudolph, wait for me!" she cried and Rudolph snickered.

The two children made their way carefully down the basement stairs as they looked around in the darkness for anything interesting. When they reached the bottom, Anna thought she heard something move and she grabbed Rudolph's hand.

"What was that?" she asked and Rudolph turned to her.

"What was what? I don't hear anything" Rudolph replied. The two took a few steps forward and stopped when the both of them heard something move again and the vampire children froze. "Okay, I heard it _that_ time"

"See? I told you we shouldn't have come down here! Come on, let's go"

"Agreed"

The two children turned to go back up the stairs but were stopped when a large monster leaped out in front of them, crushing the stairs and it growled as the vampire children screamed. The monster had a brown-almost-black scaly body with a thick whiplashing tail and large claws on each foot. Its eyes were a deep, fearful red and its mouth was full of sharp, flesh ripping teeth. The children turned and ran as fast as they could away from the monster and the monster roared as it attempted to go after the children in the darkness of the basement. The monster knocked over everything in its path as it took off after the children and the two attempted to loose the monster to give them a chance to escape. Their plan worked as a few boxes fell on top of the monster, stopping it for a few brief moments as the children ran towards the exit and flew up the now broken stairs.

"Quickly!" Rudolph cried, "Close the door!"

Anna and Rudolph quickly slammed the basement door shut and they frantically tried to find something to block the door.

"What are we going to do?" Anna cried, "That monster is sure to break through the door"

"I don't know!" Rudolph replied, "We need to find Gregory and get out of here"

Anna nodded and the two sped down the hallway to find their older brother. The two began running a little faster as they heard the basement door finally break open by the large monster and they suddenly heard gunshots being fired but they couldn't tell if it was at them or the monster so they continued to run. They could hear the monster as it dodged the bullets being shot and took off after the children. As they ran, the two quickly turned a corner making the monster unable to slow down fast enough as it crashed into the wall making the building begin to collapse, knocking the children to the ground and covering them with debris. Rudolph and Anna quickly linked hands as they protected themselves as best as they could from the debris that fell overtop of them.

Gregory woke suddenly from his nap when he heard the gun shots being fired and he quickly stood.

"What the hell did those two do?" he growled as he quickly made his way towards the door to search for his younger siblings.

As Gregory ran through the halls, he heard a loud roar from some unknown creature as more gunshots were heard. Gregory began to run faster through the halls as he made his way to go downstairs but was stopped when the stairs suddenly seemed to explode as a large monster slammed into them and he jumped back as debris flew at him. He heard more gunshots being fired and it seemed as though it was at the creature and there was a small flash of light as Gregory turned into his bat form and flew away from all of this chaos as the gunshots were fired and the monster soon stopped moving entirely.

_What is going on? _Gregory thought _I need to find them and get the hell out of here!_

Hellboy lowered his gun as the creature was finally killed and Liz came to stand beside him.

"Thank god that's over" Liz said, "C'mon lets go home, I'm tired"

"Sounds like a plan, babe" Hellboy replied.

"I don't think we're done just yet" Abe suddenly said as he had his back to them and held his hand out in front of him as he scanned the room with his psychic abilities and Hellboy and Liz turned to him.

"What d'ya mean, Blue?"

"I mean something, or someone, is still here but I don't think it's anything dangerous by any means"

"Any idea where it is?"

Abe was quiet for a moment as he continued to scan the room and he finally stopped at a pile of debris.

"Over here!" Abe said as he made his way towards the pile of debris and Hellboy and Liz followed him. "Someone must be under here, help me move all of this stuff"

Abe and Hellboy began to remove pieces of debris to the side as Liz glanced over their shoulders to see what exactly they were uncovering. Liz's eyes widened when she saw a little girl's long blond hair and red dress and Hellboy and Abe quickly removed the rest of the debris to free her only to find that a boy was with her as their hands were tightly linked together. As soon as they were freed from the debris, the two looked up at them with fear stricken eyes.

"Guys, back off will you! You're scaring them" Liz instructed and Hellboy and Abe stood as the backed away from the two children and Liz moved to kneel down in front of them. "Hey, its okay" Liz said calmly to the two children, "we're not going to hurt you"

The two still remained where they were as they stared at Liz not noticing Abe as he held his hand out in front of him reading the children with his psychic abilities.

"Um… Liz" Abe said, "These children are not human. They are vampires"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I do not own 'Hellboy' or 'Little Vampire'**_

"Vampires?" Hellboy bellowed making Anna and Rudolph jump at the tone of his voice. "What the hell? They're just kids! I bet they must have used that 'child innocence thing' to suck the life out of hundreds of people!"

"No!" Anna suddenly said making all of the others stop and stare at her, "we would never hurt anyone, we want to be human. Please don't burn us!"

Liz turned to Anna, "We're not going to burn you, whatever than means, and Red just overreacted its okay"

"Red, these children are innocent" Abe said, "they did nothing to hurt anyone, they are the most harmless of vampires"

Liz turned back to the children, "What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Anna" Ana replied and then Rudolph spoke.

"My name is Rudolph" he said and Hellboy snickered.

"What like Santa's reindeer or something?" Hellboy joked and Liz turned to glare at him.

"Red, stop it!" she warned and then she turned back to the vampire children, "Can you tell us why you were here?"

"It was only temporary" Rudolph said, "We were staying here while mother and father went out to find a permanent home for us to live. We had to move because the vampire hunter back home found us and we didn't want to risk him finding us again so we moved"

"Was there anyone else here with you?"

"Yes our older brother, Gregory, he's sixteen… wait a minute… Gregory! Where could he be? He wouldn't have just left us"

"We didn't see anybody else here. We searched the building and didn't find anybody"

Rudolph and Anna glanced at each other in worry and then back to Liz. "What are we going to do now? Mother and father won't be back for at least a few more days"

Liz thought for a moment, "Why don't you two come back with us? It's not safe for you to be here anymore"

"But what about mother and father? And Gregory?" Anna said, "How will they know where we are?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to contact them and let them know where you are. C'mon, we should go before it gets light out"

The two children turned to each other still a little unsure about the idea but then turned and nodded as Liz stood and held out a hand to both children. Rudolph and Anna stood as they each took a hand and Liz led them out to the truck with Hellboy and Abe following behind. They all walked out of the building and headed towards the truck and piled inside. The lights in the truck had been dimmed down enough so that the vampire children wouldn't be burned and they were soon on their way. Anna and Rudolph sat on either side of Liz as they sat on one side of the truck and Hellboy and Abe sat on the other. The ride back was quiet for a few minutes and then Rudolph spoke.

"Where are we going, ma'am?" Rudolph asked and Liz turned to him with a smile.

"We're going to a place called the BPRD, Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense you'll be safe there and it's where we live. And you don't need to call me 'ma'am', my name is Liz Sherman. My friends here are Hellboy and Abe"

Liz pointed out who Hellboy and Abe were as she named them.

"Is 'Liz' short for 'Elizabeth'?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but I prefer to be called Liz. 'Elizabeth' is just too long of a name for me"

The two were quiet again as the ride to the BPRD continued, both children still unsure how on earth their brother and parents would possibly find them.

Gregory flew out of the building in bat form hoping to spot his younger siblings on the ground from a bird's eye view but had no such luck. After circling the building for a third and final time, Gregory finally came to the conclusion that they were no longer in the building as he began to fly away from the building. He spotted a large truck parked in front of the building just in time to see a corner of Anna's red dress as it was practically the only color that was bright enough to be spotted in the dark.

_That must be them! _Gregory thought _No one else in the world has a red dress like that these days_

The door to the truck closed as the truck began to drive away and Gregory attempted to fly after the truck but he wasn't fast enough. Gregory fought to keep the truck in his view and was just barely able to see it as he continued to try and follow it. As the truck drove off, Gregory was forced to stop following it as the sun began to slowly rise and he quickly tried to find a dark alley to hide in for the day until the night came again. He was only just able to find a dark enough alley just in time before the sun would fully rise and he made sure no one was around before transforming back into his normal vampire form. Gregory walked down the dark alley way for awhile thankful that no one was around to bother him. He was lucky as he found an empty and abandoned apartment to stay in for the day and he made sure that no light was able to get in before finding a spot to rest until the night came once again.

_I hope I can find them before mother and father gets back _Gregory thought knowing the horror of his father's wrath if he found out what had happened to his two youngest children. _Either way, I am so dead._

The truck finally came to a stop and the door opened as Hellboy and Abe stood and walked out of the truck. Liz also stood and moved to walk out of the truck but stopped and turned to the two vampire children. Rudolph and Anna hadn't moved from their spots in the truck as they were still very nervous about this new place they were now in.

"Its okay" Liz said, "There's nothing here that's going to hurt you, you're safe"

The two children stayed where they were for a moment before standing and walking with Liz out of the truck as they each took hold of Liz's hands. Hellboy and Abe were waiting for them as Liz and the children walked out of the truck. The lights in the BPRD had also been dimmed as Abe had informed everyone of the situation and were carrying on with whatever they were doing not minding the two vampire children. The group began to walk down the hallways and the two children were constantly looking around in curiosity.

"This place is so big" Anna said, "its amazing"

"Yep" Hellboy replied, "It's gotta be when they have us running around everywhere, think of it as a big indoor backyard"

Rudolph and Anna smiled as they began to get a little more comfortable with their surroundings. As they walked, they all soon reached the library and Hellboy opened the large doors for everyone to walk inside. As soon as everyone was inside, Rudolph and Anna stared at their new surroundings in awe as they gazed at all of the large bookshelves that filled almost every wall in the room. Rudolph and Anna instantly let go of Liz's hands as they moved to wander around the library and their faces lit up at the sight of all the books.

"Rudolph, look!" Anna cried, "There must be thousands… no millions of books in here! Oh, how exciting!"

"I wonder how long it will take to read them all" Rudolph replied.

The others watched the children as Liz smiled and she turned to Abe, "It seems as though you have some new reading buddies, Abe" she said.

"I think so too, Liz" Abe replied and they watched as Anna rushed to a nearby book shelf and she gasped.

"Rudolph, I found the romance novels!" she said, "Look at them all!"

Abe snickered as he walked over to Anna, "You know, you can borrow any book you want if you like"

"I can? Really?"

"Of course"

"Rudolph, did you hear that?"

Anna rushed over to her brother who was busy looking at the adventure section to tell him the news and Abe returned to the others as Liz sat down on a nearby couch.

"I need to go do some work" Abe said, "I'll be back later"

Liz nodded as Abe left the library and Anna returned to the romance section. She stood in front of the book case and she reached up to grab a certain book but she couldn't quite reach it. Hellboy walked over to Anna.

"Need a lift, little miss?" Hellboy said as he suddenly picked Anna up so she could reach the book she wanted. Anna was at first surprised but then smiled as she reached out and plucked the desired book off of the shelf and Hellboy set her down.

"Thank you, sir" Anna said as she slightly curtsied.

"Hey, no need to say that" Hellboy said, "Just either call me 'Hellboy' or 'Red' I don't go by 'sir' whatsoever"

Anna smiled and then nodded as she skipped over to the couch Liz was sitting on and Anna sat down beside her and opened her new found book. Rudolph soon found a book that he liked and he too joined them by the couch but he remained on the floor as he lay on his stomach comfortably with a pirate book full of exciting pirate pictures. Liz stood from the couch and walked over to Hellboy as the two children continued to read and look through their books.

"They're so innocent" Liz said, "How could anyone turn them into vampires at such a young age?"

"I dunno, babe" Hellboy replied, "I'm more worried about what happens when we meet the parents, they might not be as innocent as the kids. I dunno about you but I'd like to keep my blood in my body"

"I'm sure they'll understand once we explain things to them"

The doors to the library suddenly burst open making the vampire children jump as Agent Manning burst into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Manning demanded, "Bringing these bloodsucking freaks into my Bureau!"

Anna and Rudolph immediately rushed from their spots as Anna hid behind Hellboy and Rudolph behind Liz.

"Manning, shut up will you?" Hellboy said but Manning just grew more frustrated.

"You were only supposed to go in, kill that entity, and get out. Not get in and bring home two little bloodsuckers. Some agents like being alive and not be willing blood donors to these two… things!"

"But we don't drink human blood!" Rudolph said, "We drink cow's blood and nothing else"

"They were alone and scared, Manning" Liz said, "We couldn't just leave them there"

"Of course you couldn't! Because every freak you bring in here needs a home, doesn't it? And that just gives me more things to do, more paperwork to fill out, more agents to keep track of, more demands! Ugh, I swear someday I'm going to get too old for this and then you'll really be screwed"

And with that, Manning turned and stormed back out of the library grumbling the entire way out. Anna and Rudolph exchanged glances at each other with slight fear and confusion as they gradually came out from behind Hellboy and Liz.

"Who was that scary man?" Anna asked, "did we do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong" Liz assured, "That was just agent Manning, he just gets a little cranky at times. Don't worry about him; he's the least of our problems"

The two children seemed to understand as they returned to their spots and continued to read even though they were still a little edgy about the encounter with Manning. Hellboy soon left to return to his and Liz's room to sleep while Liz remained with the vampire children. After some time, the two said that they were getting tired and Liz decided to show them where their room would be. Liz was lucky to find that a room was available close to hers and Hellboy's room as she led Rudolph and Anna into the room. The room was basically the same as any room as there was a bed in the middle against the wall and sat on a slightly higher ledge with three steps leading up to it. The closet and dresser was on one side of the wall and a bookcase sat on the other against the wall with a few books on it. The room also had a conjoined bathroom and any windows in the room had thick curtains that were pulled shut so no light could get in.

"My room is just down the hall if you need anything" Liz said and the two children nodded.

"We mostly sleep during the day" Rudolph said, "I'm sure we'll be just fine"

Liz nodded and bid the two children goodnight before leaving the room, closing the door behind her and heading to her room she shared with Hellboy to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I do not own 'Hellboy' or 'Little Vampire'.**_

The day progressed the same as any other day at the BPRD. No one really took any notice to the two vampire children as they had remained undetected in their room for the day to sleep. Now that there were vampire children in the BPRD, some agents were extra cautious thinking that the children would pop out of nowhere and suck their blood without a second thought. But Liz, Abe, and Hellboy knew better, they knew that the children would do no such thing to innocent people. As the evening drew closer, Liz began to brew some coffee for later as she thought she would need it if she was going to stay up with the vampire children. Abe and Hellboy had decided to stay up as well as they thought it would have been a little selfish of them to leave Liz alone to look after two vampire children. When the night finally came, Liz quietly entered the vampire children's room to find that they were no where in sight.

"Rudolph? Anna? Where are you?" Liz called but she received no answer. _That's weird_ Liz thought _they were just here last night._

Liz suddenly heard the closet door creak open and she quickly turned only to find that it was just Anna as she stepped gracefully out of the closet.

"What were you doing in there?" Liz asked.

"Vampires sleep more comfortably in an enclosed area" Anna simply replied, "that's why we sometimes sleep in coffins but we didn't have one in here so I chose the closet"

"Where's your brother?"

"Up here!" Rudolph called and Liz looked up to see Rudolph clinging to the roof like a spider. Rudolph smiled as he jumped down and landed cat-like as he stood next to his sister.

"Can we go to the library again?" Anna asked, "The book I was reading last night was so exciting I simply must continue reading it"

"Sure" Liz replied, "But can I just ask you something?"

"Of course" Rudolph replied.

"How regularly do you… feed?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, we fed before we stopped at the last building so we should be fine for at least another day or two"

"What kind of blood do you prefer?"

"Our family drinks cow's blood, we refuse to drink human blood whatsoever"

_I guess that's comforting to know _Liz thought as she began to lead the children out of their room towards the library. When they reached the library, Abe and Hellboy were already there as Abe was in his tank reading his own books and Hellboy sat comfortably in a large comfy chair practically falling asleep.

"Hello, Liz, children" Abe greeted.

"Hey, Abe" Liz replied. Rudolph and Anna were once again in awe as this was their first time seeing Abe in his tank.

"Would someone mind turning the pages please?" Abe asked and the two children seemed confused for a moment but then they spotted the four book posts placed in front of the tank each with an open book on top.

"You read four books all at once?" Rudolph asked.

"Yes, I am one to enjoy reading" Abe replied.

"May I turn the pages?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Of course you may"

Anna smiled as she skipped over to the book posts and turned each page of the books and Abe thanked her. The two children finally decided to indulge in their own reading as Anna found her romance book and Rudolph his pirate picture book. Anna sat cross-legged on the floor with her back against the couch as her red dress fell perfectly around her and Rudolph lay once again on his stomach and the two were quiet as they read. Liz figured that it would be a quiet night as Abe said he could handle the vampire children knowing that they wouldn't even flinch from their spots on the floor. Liz decided to try and find Manning, hoping that he was in his office so that she could explain last night's situation only this time in her own way without the innocent vampire children present to witness it. Liz was close to reaching Manning's office when another agent, John Myers, stopped her.

"Hey, Liz" Myers said.

"Hey, Myers" Liz replied, "Is Manning in his office?"

"Yeah but don't worry, I already talked to him"

"How did you know I was going to talk to him?"

"Liz, it's pretty obvious that you were. Abe explained the situation to me last night and I figured I should talk to him before you burn him to a crisp"

"So how did your talk with him go? Ours obviously didn't go that well"

"It took a lot of simple explaining and negotiating but I managed to calm him down enough to let the kids stay for as long as they need"

"Thanks, Myers"

"Hey, it was no prob-"

Myers was suddenly interrupted when the loud siren went off and at the same time, Myers was slammed into the wall by a flash of grey, brown, and black.

"Where are they?" Myers' captor demanded. He looked like he was in his teens and wore a long brown leather overcoat and black spiky hair with a few strands of mixed color hair. Liz saw how pale the boy was as she spotted the pearl white fangs in his mouth and Liz instantly knew he was a vampire. He had his hand around Myers throat and his other hand held onto the front of Myers shirt tightly in a fist. "Where are they? Tell me now!"

"That's enough!" Liz demanded but the vampire boy wouldn't let up.

"Where are they? Where are my siblings?"

A few other agents began to show up and a few pulled out their guns and aimed them at the vampire but they didn't want to hit Myers.

"I said that's enough, damn it!" Liz shouted as she finally reached out and yanked the vampire boy off of Myers as best as she could and she made herself spark to prove her point making the vampire boy hiss. As Liz pulled the vampire boy off, so did a few other brave agents as they took hold of him and the vampire boy tried to fight back. The vampire boy continuously hissed as many agents tried to restrain him and Liz suddenly spotted Rudolph and Anna running towards them with Abe and Hellboy attempting to catch up to them.

"Please don't hurt him!" Anna cried.

"Rudolph! Anna! Get back, he could be dangerous!" Liz warned but Rudolph and Anna didn't stop as Anna leaped and latched herself onto the older vampire boy, her legs locked around his middle and her arms around his neck.

"Please! He's our brother!" Anna said as a few tears escaped her eyes and the older vampire ripped his arms out of the other agents holds and wrapped them protectively around Anna and hissed at the agents. The agents began to back off as the older vampire boy held Anna close and Rudolph ran forward and also latched himself onto the older vampire. The older vampire boy let one arm drop to wrap around Rudolph and he lowered himself down onto his knees to hold both of the younger vampire children.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" the older vampire boy finally said as he pulled away from the two younger vampire children just enough to look at them. "Do you realize how much trouble you two caused for me, huh? How much mother and father would have killed me if they found out?"

"We're sorry, Gregory" Rudolph said, "It wasn't safe back at that building and we couldn't find you so we had no choice but to go with them here"

"We're leaving right now!"

Gregory stood as he took Rudolph and Anna's hands and he attempted to pull them along with him but Rudolph and Anna pulled back.

"But we can't leave!" Anna argued, "Liz said we'd be safe here. Please, can't we stay?"

"Are you crazy? No, we can't stay mother and father won't allow it after what's happened and who the hell is Liz?"

"Liz is our friend; she's really nice and pretty"

"Brother, please just listen to us!" Rudolph said and Gregory groaned as he finally stopped to let Rudolph explain. "That building is no longer safe for us; we can't stay there any longer. We can explain everything to mother and father when they return. Please, Gregory? We want to stay"

Gregory sighed as he closed his eyes and hung his head in frustration and after a few moments, he finally spoke.

"Fine" he half growled, "but only until mother and father return, after that it's all their decision I don't want to be in any part of this!"

The two younger children cheered as they hugged their older brother and thanked him over and over. The two vampire children then pulled Gregory over to Liz who was standing off to the side with Hellboy, Abe, and Myers as he rubbing his neck.

"Gregory, this is Liz" Anna said and she pointed to each of the people she named, "And her friends are Hellboy and Abe, Abe likes books just like us. And I don't know the other man's name, sorry"

"John Myers" Myers said and Anna nodded.

"Pleased to meet you" Gregory said, "I am deeply sorry for that _misunderstanding_, I was only trying to find my siblings. I can sometimes be a little protective of them at times"

"A little?" Hellboy muttered to Abe but Liz heard him as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, I'm glad we got it sorted out before things got out of hand" Liz said, "so you are the brother we've all heard so much about"

"I suppose so, Gregory Sackville-Bagg"

Gregory held his hand out for Liz to shake and Liz shook his hand, not even slightly bothered by his freezing cold skin.

"I think it's time we all went back to the library to relax" Abe suggested and the others nodded and began walking down the halls.

"Oh brother darling, the library is amazing!" Anna said, "It's so big and the bookshelves almost reach the roof, its heaven!"

"Great" Gregory sarcastically muttered, "Cause I just love being surrounded by boring literature"

Rudolph rolled his eyes at his older brother as they neared the library and they all walked in and Gregory was surprised.

"You weren't kidding, sister" Gregory said as Anna and Rudolph returned to their spots on the floor by the couch. Abe returned to his tank and Liz and Hellboy sat down on the couch with the younger vampire children sitting comfortably near their feet. Gregory began to wander around the library with no more than the slightest curiosity but mostly boredom. Once in awhile he would pluck a book off of a nearby shelf and examine it for a moment before placing it back on the shelf in it's designated spot. Liz watched Gregory as Hellboy sat beside her falling asleep again and she finally stood and made her way over to him.

"So why exactly did you and your family move?" Liz asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Gregory asked back.

"When I asked the children earlier, Rudolph only told me that some vampire hunter was after you and your family and I wanted to know more"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. We used to live in Scotland in a cemetery crypt but this vampire hunter, Rookery, found out where we lived and tried to kill us a few times. Father finally suggested that we move so we could live in peace but it hasn't exactly worked out yet"

"You seem a lot different that your brother and sister"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

Liz seemed slightly surprised by Gregory's snapping response and she recognized the tone as if Gregory had gone through this multiple times before already.

"No, of course not" Liz said and Gregory quietly sighed.

"I'm uh… sorry for snapping like that" Gregory replied.

"It's okay, are you usually told to be the same as Rudolph or Anna?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know how you feel"

This made Gregory stop as he looked up at Liz with a slight questioning look and Liz continued.

"I know what it feels like to be the outcast, the one who doesn't belong, who's different from the others making you look like the freak show. Not everyone is the same as others. It's okay to be different, to be yourself"

Gregory thought about what Liz had said and it was true. Gregory did feel somewhat like the outcast of the family, he didn't like reading or poetry like the rest of his family or to be told he shouldn't do something because it's not _proper_. His father always criticized him because of his_ improperness_ but Gregory didn't understand what was so improper about the thrill of adventure and discovering new things. That's what he enjoyed, to explore the things he didn't know about first hand and not just read about them but to actually experience them. But that was just the way his father was, always needed to be kept proper and sophisticated. Gregory looked at Liz and slightly smiled knowing that, maybe now, everything was going to be okay.

Liz smiled back, "No one can tell you otherwise"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**I do not own 'Hellboy' or 'little vampire'.**_

As the night continued, Liz finally sent Hellboy back to their room as he wasn't exactly doing any difference falling asleep in the library than falling asleep in their own room. Hellboy didn't even argue as he left the library and headed back to their room to sleep. Liz sat back down on the couch as Rudolph and Anna put down their books and dragged Gregory over to the couch to tell him all about the things that had happened since they got separated. Gregory silently groaned at first but let his younger siblings hoard him with the stories they had.

"Oh Gregory, the BPRD is so amazing!" Anna said, "It's so big and Mr. Hellboy said it was like having an indoor backyard"

"We could spend hours exploring this place if we could" Rudolph added.

"And Mr. Sapien said that we could borrow any book we want! Do you know how generous that is?"

Liz smiled at Anna's constant exciting chatter as Gregory listened to every word they had to say. The children's stories were interrupted as Liz heard the most annoying thing she could possibly hear.

"LIZ!" Manning screamed from outside the library and Rudolph and Anna froze as they recognized Manning's voice and Liz groaned as Manning barged in. "Liz! What did I just say yesterday? We're not a vampire blood bank you know and adding this other bloodsucking kid isn't helping"

Liz stood from the couch and crossed her arms, "Look Manning" Liz said, "This 'kid' is Rudolph and Anna's brother, he has the right to stay just as well as they do"

"I'm starting to not care who the hell he is, I don't want anymore of these bloodsucking freaks of nature in my bureau"

Gregory suddenly shot up from his seat as he lunged at Manning and pushed him against the wall, his hands gripping the front of Manning's shirt.

"How dare you speak ill of my family?" Gregory growled, "My father was the highest of nobles back in the seventeen hundreds, I suggest you show some respect for the nobility. Otherwise, I'll rip your cursing throat out. Do you understand?"

Manning was silent as he stared fearfully at Gregory.

"Do you understand?" Gregory asked again and Manning frantically nodded. Gregory grinned as he let go of Manning's shirt and he took one step back as Manning made his way out of the library occasionally glancing back at Gregory as he reached the door.

"Well, I… uh… I have some uh… paperwork to fill out so if you'll just… excuse me" Manning stuttered as he finally left the library and Gregory turned back to Liz who was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow" Liz said, "You gotta teach me how to do that. Manning's never shut up to anyone like that before"

"I don't tolerate any form of disrespect for my family" Gregory replied. Liz nodded in understanding as she returned to her spot on the couch and Rudolph and Anna decided it was time to settle down as they returned to their books from earlier.

"Would you mind if I was to wander around the place for awhile?" Gregory asked, "it would make me feel better about this whole idea if I knew exactly where we were in this place"

"Sure" Liz said, "I have no problem with it and I'm sure Manning isn't about to stop you anytime soon"

Gregory nodded as he turned and left the library. Gregory wandered down the many halls of the BPRD getting a god look at anything he thought would be important to keep in mind. Along the way, Gregory almost passed by Myers, the man he had almost strangled to find his younger sibling, and Gregory stopped him.

"Excuse me" Gregory said and Myers hesitated as he stopped.

"Um… yes?" Myers replied.

"I wanted to say that I am really sorry for what happened earlier, I wouldn't have done that if I'd have known what you were doing for my siblings"

"No I uh… I understand it's all good"

"No it's not; I was idiotic and wasn't paying attention closely-"

"Look let's just start over and put this behind us, shall we?"

"If you say so. Gregory Sackville-Bagg"

Gregory held his hand out for Myers to shake and Myers shook it as he introduced himself first, "John Myers"

"I'm glad we could make amends, Mr. Myers" Gregory said

"It's just Myers, no 'Mr.' included"

"Very well. Myers"

Myers soon excused himself to do some work and they bid each other good night as Gregory continued on his way.

Back in the library, the two vampire children had taken to exploring more of the library as they explored as many sections of the library as they could. Even the upstairs section of the library was interesting to them as they continued to explore. Eventually, their time was up as Liz called out to them saying that it was almost time to return to their room as there were only a few hours until the sun would rise. The two rushed to return to Liz and Anna rushed forward with another book in hand.

"Liz, can you read us a story before we retire for the day?" Anna asked, "We haven't heard a decent one in so long"

"Well, I guess I could" Liz said, "What story do you want?"

Anna held out the book she was holding to Liz and Liz took it as she read the title, _'Classic Children's Stories'_. Liz opened the book to the first page, which was the index, to find that the book was filled with stories such as _Cinderella, Snow White, Jack and the Beanstalk_, and many other children's stories.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" Liz asked and Anna and Rudolph nodded.

"Yes, we never had these kinds of stories back in our time" Rudolph said, "We thought they might be interesting"

"Well, alright"

Liz moved to sit down on the couch and Anna and Rudolph sat on either side of her as she opened the book to the first story which was_ Little Red Riding Hood_.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her _'_Little Red Riding Hood'…"

_(A/N: you all know the story so I'm not going to write the whole thing out! Maybe just a few points but that's it)_

As Liz read the story, the two vampire children seemed enchanted by it as they listened to every single word, not wanting to miss a single fact. Liz made sure that the book was angled right so that they children could look at the illustrations as she read.

"She must look so pretty in that red cloak" Anna said.

"Only because you wear red too" Rudolph added.

"I like red"

"Ahem" Liz said, "May I continue?"

"Oh, yes please!"

"Anyway… Little red riding hood said 'oh grandmother what big ears you have' and the wolf said 'the better to hear you with my dear'…"

As the children quieted and Liz continued to read, no one took any notice of a dark figure standing behind the library doors listening closely to the story as well. The figure was Gregory as he had returned from his round of the BPRD and arrived just in time to listen to Liz's story but he didn't want to be rude and walk in interrupting the interesting story. Gregory stood with his back against the door but careful not to push the door open as he listened to the story. It had been so long since anybody has read out loud to him or his siblings since they were very young. The reading out loud had soon stopped some time after the family had been changed and it wasn't very often when any of them got to hear one. It was even rarer for Gregory as he was now frozen as a teenager and anyone would think it childish and foolish to want to hear a story out loud at that age. But for Gregory, he missed the sound of his mother's voice when he was a small child as she read him stories and now she never did that anymore. Even with Rudolph and Anna frozen at such a young age, they barely ever got a chance like this. As the story finally came to an end, Liz closed the book and Anna jumped up from her seat.

"Oh that poor girl must have been so terrified when she found the wolf instead of her grandmother" Anna said as Liz stood and headed towards the desk to set the book down.

"Are you afraid of a little wolf, dear sister?" Rudolph said as he stood and began creeping up on his sister making Anna glare at him.

"No, I am afraid of no such thing"

Gregory smiled mischievously from his spot behind the library door as he ever so quietly eased them open and Anna thankfully had her back turned to him. Rudolph spotted him but said nothing as he caught on to what Gregory was about to do.

"Are you sure?" Rudolph asked, "You were quite worried when the wolf ate the grandmother"

"It was the suspense of the story!" Anna argued and Rudolph snickered as he began taunting her and Gregory quietly creeped forward behind Anna.

"Sure. Because that very wolf could turn up at any time and eat you up just like the grandmother. Why he could even be in this very room. Waiting… to strike!"

Gregory suddenly grabbed Anna and lifted her up in the air making her scream as Gregory tossed her around briefly in his arms.

"Gotcha" Gregory said as he held his terrified little sister in his arms and Anna glared at him.

"That wasn't funny, Gregory!" Anna said and Gregory set her down as he and Rudolph began to laugh.

"Oh come on Anna, that was priceless"

Anna continued to glare at him and Gregory sighed.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry. Happy now?"

Anna thought for a moment, "I suppose I'll have to forgive you… this time. Next time I might not be so forgiving, brother"

"Alright, that's enough" Liz said as she mad her way back over to the children, "It's time to get going to bed"

"Do we have to?" Rudolph asked and Liz smiled at him.

"Yes, now get going. You still need to show your older brother where your room is"

The children finally nodded as they left the library and Anna and Rudolph led Gregory to their room. Liz finally decided it was time for her to return to her own room as it was near the time for the sun to rise and she now wanted to sleep as she headed back to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I do not own 'Hellboy' or 'Little Vampire'. **_

By the time all three of the vampire children were in their room and asleep, they were suddenly soon awakened as the loud siren went off and the bright red light on the wall flashed. All three children woke with a start as Rudolph and Gregory had been hanging from the ceiling while Anna had been sleeping in the closet. At the sudden sound of the siren, Gregory's eyes snapped open as he fell from the roof and onto the floor with a _thud_.

"Ow, what the hell!" Gregory growled as Rudolph jumped down successfully from the roof and offered a hand to his brother. Gregory took it as Rudolph helped him to his feet and Anna stumbled out of the closet with her hands clasped over her ears.

"Brother, what is that sound?" Anna asked, "It hurts my ears"

"I don't know" Gregory replied, "Stay here, I'll go check it out"

Gregory headed towards the door and opened it just in time to see Liz and Hellboy rush past him both not happy with the time they had to get up.

"Liz!" Gregory called and Liz and Hellboy stopped as they turned to him, "what's going on? The sound is irritating me and my siblings"

"It's just a mission" Liz answered, "the siren will turn off in a minute, but we should be back in a few hours at the least"

"Wait, what do you mean a mission?"

"It usually means something has happened that results in us having to deal with it because the other city authority isn't capable of handling it. Look we need to go, but we'll be back soon"

Liz and Hellboy turned and rushed back down the hallway as they turned a corner and we're out of sight. Gregory thought for a brief moment before turning back into the room and facing his siblings.

"Don't leave this room" Gregory instructed, "I'll be back later"

"Where are you going, brother?" Rudolph asked.

"Just to find out what it is exactly these people do, now stay here and don't wait up"

"Can't we co-"

"No! You will stay here and keep out of trouble"

And with that, Gregory turned and rushed out of the room with Rudolph and Anna watching after him as he followed where the others had gone.

Liz and Hellboy rushed down the hallways and entered the board room where Abe and Manning were waiting for them. As soon as everyone was accounted for, everyone sat down as Manning began explaining the situation.

"It's another one of those damn entities" Manning said, "This one is just like the last one and it's suspected to be in another abandoned building somewhere in the city so now we have even more things to worry about. We have also been told that there may be more than one so you have to be careful. We need to get rid of these entities as soon as possible, got it?"

"Easier said than done" Hellboy said as they all began to stand and they all headed out towards the truck.

They checked their locator belts and made sure they had everything they needed before getting into the truck and they were soon on their way. They soon reached their destination at the abandoned building where the entity was suspected to be and they cautiously headed inside. Liz and Hellboy pulled out their guns ready to shot at any monsters that might appear while Abe stayed behind in the truck once again with his portable book case reading up on the creature.

"You see anything yet?" Hellboy asked.

"Not yet" Liz answered, "I'm pretty sure we're not going to find it that fast, they tend to like the element of suspense and _then_ surprise"

The two continued to search the building without any sign of the suspected entity they were supposed to find.

"I'm starting to think that Manning might have been wrong about this one" Hellboy said, "There's no sign of this damn thing and we searched everywhere"

"Ditto" Liz replied and she sighed, "C'mon, let's just go back and say we didn't find any-"

Liz was interrupted by a sudden roar of an angry beast followed by someone screaming "Liz, look out!"

Liz and Hellboy whipped around to suddenly see a large entity much like the one from before rushing towards them and before any of them could pull out their guns and shoot, Gregory suddenly jumped down from above landing on the entity. Gregory and the entity both fell to the floor and Gregory was just able to get on top of the entity as he used his vampire strength to take hold of the entities head and made a swift, quick movement to snap its neck, killing it instantly. Gregory took a short moment to catch his breath as he stood and made his way towards Hellboy and Liz.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Hellboy asked.

"From the roof" Gregory simply replied.

"I thought I told you to stay at the bureau" Liz said.

"I wanted to know exactly what it was that you do so I followed you"

"You followed us? How?"

"I flew in bat form and followed your truck all the way here"

"Wait… what?"

"Don't we have some monsters to take care of?"

"… Whatever, lets just go and get this over with"

They all nodded as they headed through the building searching for any other entities that might still be here. A roar was suddenly heard and they all stopped as they stood ready for anything that may jump out to attack. Gregory stood listening with his keen vampire hearing trying to hear anything that could help them defeat this monster. But instead of a monster's roar, Gregory instead heard someone, a female, scream and it was loud enough for Liz and Hellboy to hear it as well. Just as soon as they heard the scream, a teenage girl was thrust over the edge of the railing upstairs finally followed by the second entity's roar and the girl screamed as she fell. Gregory rushed forward and caught the girl just in time before she hit the ground and she stared up fearfully at Gregory but she didn't have time to say anything as the second entity suddenly appeared upstairs. Gregory pulled the girl out of the way as Liz and Hellboy began shooting at the entity as it dodged the bullets.

"Get her out of here!" Hellboy demanded as he shot at the entity and the entity roared as it dodged the bullets once more. Gregory took hold of the girl's arm pulling her to her feet and the two rushed to get away from the chaos. They soon found a small section just enough for the girl to hide behind and Gregory placed the girl in the spot.

"Stay there" Gregory instructed as he took off back to the others and the girl watched him go with fear and confusion haunting her. Gregory rushed back to the others as they were still shooting at the entity and the entity jumped from place to place, dodging the bullets. The entity suddenly leaped as it jumped at Hellboy but Hellboy was faster as he punched the creature with his stone hand. The entity fell to the floor and was about to get up again but was stopped as Gregory once again jumped on top of the creature and the creature struggled against Gregory's vampire strength. Gregory wrapped one arm around the entity's neck, choking it as he used his other hand to twist its head snapping its neck just like the last one. The entity went limb as Gregory dropped it from his hold and he stepped off of the creature.

Hellboy came up beside him and patted Gregory's back, "nice goin', kid" he said. Gregory just simply nodded as he began heading towards the spot where he left the girl from before. Liz came over to Hellboy as she set the entity's dead body on fire to destroy the remains. Gregory soon found the spot as he looked down at the girl and she looked up at him with fear and confusion in her eyes with her arms wrapped around herself and her legs pulled up close to her chest. The girl looked to be about the same age as Gregory if he was human and she had light brown hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders and it was tangled and ruffled from all the chaos.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here" Gregory said as he held his hand out to the girl. The girl hesitated for a moment, before slowly reaching out and taking hold of Gregory's hand. She flinched ever so slightly at his cold skin but held onto his hand nonetheless as Gregory pulled her to her feet. Hellboy and Liz soon joined them and they stopped beside Gregory and the girl. The girl's eyes instantly widened at the sight of Hellboy and Li spoke.

"Can you tell us why you were in this building?" Liz asked and the girl was quiet for a moment.

"I… I was sleeping here" she quietly replied still a little shaken.

"Why?"

"I-I had nowhere else to go and the orphanage didn't want me. I… I found this place hoping that I could live here for just a little while until I found a job"

"Listen, you can come with us if you want. We'll provide you with a place to sleep, food, shelter. Heck, we might even be able to get you a job if our boss lets us"

The girl slightly smiled at that fact but it soon faded.

"I-I'm sure you don't want a street girl invading your home"

"Oh don't be like that! We could always need more people around our place; some of the other people are just too lazy. So what's your name?"

"Um…E-Emma"

"I'm Liz, and this is Hellboy and Gregory" Liz pointed to Hellboy and Gregory as she named them, "C'mon, let's get going so we can all get some sleep"

Liz came over and wrapped a comforting arm around Emma's shoulders as her hand slipped from Gregory's and Liz led her back to the truck with Hellboy and Gregory following behind. As soon as everyone was seated in the truck, they were soon on their way and everyone was quiet for a few minutes until Emma spoke.

"Um… w-where are we going?" Emma asked.

"We're going to a place called the BPRD…" Liz replied and she continued to explain what the BPRD was and some of the things that they did and she answered as many of Emma's questions as she could. They soon reached the BPRD and the door opened as everyone began to get out of the truck. Emma hesitated for a moment until Gregory turned to her and once again extended his hand out to her.

"Believe me, you'll be perfectly safe here" Gregory said, "There's nothing to worry about"

Emma took a small deep breath to calm herself before reaching out and taking Gregory's hand as she stood and Gregory led her out of the truck. As they followed the others down the halls, Emma was constantly looking around at everything they passed in curiosity and slight fear. As they walked, they all suddenly heard the sound of two specific vampire children dashing down the hallway mostly towards Gregory.

"Gregory!" Anna and Rudolph cried as they raced towards their older brother and Gregory looked up and let go of Emma's hand just in time before the two vampire children jumped and latched themselves onto Gregory. Emma took a small step back as she didn't want to get in the way and she lightly smiled at the sight of the children latching onto Gregory.

"Brother dearest, we were so worried!" Anna said as she had her arms wrapped around Gregory's neck.

"Anna, I'm fine" Gregory said with a slight groan but wrapped one arm around his sister nonetheless.

"What all did you do, Gregory?" Rudolph asked as he lightly tugged on Gregory's other arm.

"Enough already! I'll tell you later, alright? I'm tired"

Anna and Rudolph finally detached themselves from Gregory and it was then that they noticed Emma standing off to the side.

"Who is this?" Anna asked.

"Sorry" Gregory said, "Anna, Rudolph, this is Emma. She was at the sight of the attack"

"Attack?" Rudolph questioned, "What kind of attack, brother?"

"I said I'll tell you later! Emma, these little brats are my siblings Anna and Rudolph"

"I-it's nice to meet you" Emma quietly said and Anna skipped up to her with a smile.

"Hello" Anna said, "have you seen the library yet? It's amazing!"

"Um…. no I haven't, I just got here"

"Oh then I simply must show you! Can I, Gregory?"

"Uh… if Emma's fine with it" Gregory said and he glanced at Emma for an answer.

"Um… sure" Emma replied and Anna's face lit up as she took Emma's hand and began leading her down the hallway towards the library leaving Gregory and Rudolph standing in the halls.

"Do you like her?" Rudolph suddenly asked and Gregory gave him a _'what the hell?'_ kind of look.

"What!" Gregory said, "Why do you think I could possibly like her?"

"It wasn't that hard to notice you holding her hand right before we tackled you"

"She was scared, she needed comfort and I was the only one there to provide it. And besides, she is human and I'm a vampire it wouldn't have worked out anyways"

Gregory left it at that as he began heading down the halls towards the library and Rudolph shook his head as he followed his older brother.

_** Just so you know if you've read my other 'little vampire' fanfics, this is no way tied into those so none of my characters from those are involved in this in any way. It's a clean slate, fresh start. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I do not own 'Hellboy' or 'Little Vampire'. I only own Emma.**_

Gregory and Rudolph walked into the library to find Anna talking to Emma as they were seated on the couch and Gregory and Rudolph made their way over to them. Hellboy had gone back to his room to sleep while Liz and Abe stood off to the side talking amongst themselves about the recent situation. Emma patiently listened to Anna as she told Emma everything she could about how amazing the BPRD was.

"Anna, will you give her a break?" Gregory said, "Emma just got here, she doesn't need to know everything in an instant"

"It's alright" Emma said, "I don't mind"

"Well alright, but we need to get back to our room before the sun rises which is very soon"

"Aww, do we have to?" Anna whined, "We were having such a great time"

"Do you want to burn to death? Get going"

Anna pouted slightly but shrugged it off as she stood and made her way to the door with Rudolph following behind her. As the two vampire children left, Abe retreated to his tank while Liz headed over to Emma and Gregory.

"So would you like to sleep in here or in the room with Gregory and the kids?" Liz asked Emma, "sorry if we don't have any open rooms at the moment"

"That's okay" Emma replied, "I'll sleep here I guess if that's alright. I don't want to be any trouble"

"You're no trouble at all; it's nice to have some new people around. We'll talk later after everyone's gotten some proper sleep"

Emma nodded as Liz went to the cabinet and gathered a blanket and pillow for Emma and led her to the couch. With Emma settled, Liz then headed over to Gregory.

"You'd better head back to your room before the sun rises" Liz said and Gregory nodded as he bid everyone goodnight and glanced once more at Emma before he left to his room where his siblings were waiting. After Gregory left, Emma sat up on the couch as Liz turned to her.

"Um… Liz?" Emma said, "Are you sure you don't mind me being here?"

"Of course not" Liz replied as she moved to sit down next to Emma, "Why do you keep thinking that?"

"I… I don't know, practically everywhere I've been nobody seemed to want me around a lot so this is sort of new to me"

"Don't worry; we're not the turning away type. You can stay as long as you like and we don't mind"

Emma nodded as Liz pulled the girl into a comforting embrace and Emma returned the gesture.

"We don't judge people for who they are" Liz said as she released Emma from her hold, "as far as I'm concerned, you're just the same as me or anybody else in this world"

Emma thought for a moment before nodding, "Okay… Thanks"

"No problem, I think it's time we both went to sleep now"

"Okay"

Liz embraced Emma once more before standing and leaving Emma to sleep and Liz headed down the halls towards her own room to finally sleep as well.

By the time everyone got up the next morning, it was actually a really late morning around eleven thirty in the morning as last night was rather hectic and they gathered in the kitchen for a late breakfast. The only ones that weren't up and about were the three vampire children who were still asleep in their room for the day and wouldn't come out until later that evening. When Emma questioned this, as she still didn't exactly know they were vampires, Liz filled her in.

"Emma, Gregory and his younger siblings are vampires" Liz said.

"But there's no such thing" Emma replied and she paused for a moment, "Isn't there?"

"They are in fact very real" Abe said as he joined Liz and Emma at the kitchen table, "vampires have been around for many years. In these children's case, about three hundred years"

"I guess that explains why they wanted to get back to their room before the sun rose"

"They actually burn in the sun" Liz added, "Not like the ones in that _'Twilight'_ series"

Emma was quiet for a moment as she took all of this in, "Is there anything else that I should know?" she asked.

"Well other than mine and Hellboy's obvious appearance, I have a psychic ability and Liz can control the fire element"

"So other than those suited agent guys, everyone else here has some sort of… thing, I guess?"

"Basically"

"I guess I'm an outsider again" Emma muttered to herself but Abe must have still heard her.

"My dear, you are not an outsider amongst us" Abe said, "Believe me, we have been the ones considered outsiders many a times. There is no need for you to feel insecure like that in any way here"

Emma was quiet for a moment, "thanks… no one has really said anything like that to me for a long time"

"Anytime"

"I've got an idea" Liz said, "Why don't you and me do a little shopping today?"

"That would be nice" Emma said, "I didn't really have anything with me before anyways"

"Then it's settled, after breakfast I'll grab some money and we'll go to the mall or something"

Emma nodded as a small smile began to appear on her face, she had never been so well treated before and it felt nice. And just as Liz had promised, Liz gathered the little stuff she would need and they both headed down to the garage where Liz was allowed to borrow one of the cars and they were soon on their way. Liz and Emma spent most of the day shopping at the mall stopping at almost every store they could to buy Emma some shirts, pants, shoes, skirts, and even a few dresses. Emma felt a little guilty about spending so much on herself but Liz assured her that it was fine as the money really wasn't Liz's but the BPRD's and was paying for everything so to Liz it didn't matter to her in the least bit on how much they spent. The soon stopped to eat and rest in the food court as they set their shopping bags on the chairs next to them.

"So, if you don't mind me asking" Liz said, "What exactly is your story anyways? I understand if you don't want to talk about it but-"

"No, that's okay" Emma replied, "I guess I should tell you anyways, I can't keep it hidden forever. My parents died in a car accident when I was about six or seven and all my other relatives either lived too far away or were just too snobby to take in a 'brat' like me. So I was put in a few foster homes for a few years but al of them didn't exactly work out for some reason, I don't know why they just didn't really like me I guess. After that, I was finally put in an orphanage when I was about thirteen. But when it became too crowded I was the first choice to be kicked out on the streets, thinking that I was old enough to take care of myself. I've been living on the streets ever since living in abandoned houses and buildings and maybe even a few women's shelters if I was lucky. I was forced to steal food once in awhile just to keep myself alive, but I'm not a bad person just because of that. I'm a good person"

Liz reached across the table and took hold of Emma's hands, "And I believe you" Liz said, I'm sorry for what happened to you and it doesn't sound fair at all. So here's my offer, how would you like a home with us at the BPRD? Now before you answer, think about this first, you'd be sharing a home with me, Hellboy, Abe, and all the other agents at the BPRD and you might have to be trained to come on missions with us and I'll explain about that when we get back as I can't say it out in public like this. I don't know how long Gregory and the kids will be staying but I wouldn't count on them staying for long, but you will always have shelter, food, a place to sleep, and a really good education and career opportunity"

Emma did as she was told and thought about Liz's offer for a few moments before answering, "I appreciate your offer, Liz, and… I think I just might accept. Are you really sure none of the others would mind though?"

"Of course they wouldn't, Abe has actually wanted to at least teach something to someone and homeschooling would be perfect for the both of you. Hellboy just has a soft spot in the first place and I think it would be great to have another girl around for once"

"Well, alright… if you're absolutely sure-"

"I'm sure! Now let's go finish up shopping"

Emma couldn't help but smile as she and Liz picked up their shopping bags and headed to some more stores. After a few more hours, the two finally began to head back as they stuffed their overloaded shopping bags into the back seat and headed back to the BPRD. When they got back, it was fairly close to the evening as they carried all of their shopping bags back to Liz's room to sort out all of Emma's new clothes. As they did that, they picked out the best ones to model for everyone else and packed the rest back into the shopping bags to put in a closet for later. Liz gathered the other clothes that Emma would model and put them in another shopping bag and took Emma's hand as she led her down to the library so that everyone could see her new clothes. Since it was now dark out, all three of the vampire children were awake as Rudolph and Anna looked through more books in the library as Gregory watched them lazily from the couch. Abe was in his tank as Hellboy stood next to the tank talking to him as Liz and Emma entered the library.

"Guys, we have a show for you so get comfortable while we get ready" Liz said and Hellboy turned to her.

"What kind of show, babe?" he asked.

"A fashion show, I took Emma shopping and we have a few outfits to model for you. You guys sit down, Anna, come with us and help me get Emma ready"

Anna squealed in delight as she rushed over to Liz and Emma, "Oh this is so exciting" she said, "I can't wait!"

Liz and Anna each took Emma's hands as they led her up the spiral staircase to change. Hellboy sighed as he seated himself in a comfy chair next to the tank and Gregory and Rudolph came over as Rudolph sat on the ledge by the tank and Gregory remained standing next to him. Within a few minutes, Anna came rushing down the stairs as she turned to the others and squealed in excitement and she turned back to the stairs as Liz came down and stood next to Anna and the two smiled at each other. Emma took a small deep breath, she wore a sky blue v-neck t-shirt that fit her perfectly with a white tank top underneath. For bottoms, she wore a white skirt that reached just above her knees with a few navy blue flowers on the side and leggings to match and on her feet were dark brown flat sandals. And to complete it all, around her neck was a small chain necklace with a small green flower pendant. Emma finally began descending down that stairs and she saw Liz and Anna smiling at her and she lightly smiled back as she neared the bottom. She could feel that all eyes were on her as she stepped down off the stairs and turned to face the others. Hellboy and Rudolph smiled as Hellboy began to applaud her and Emma blushed a little.

"Do a spin, Emma!" Anna instructed excitedly and Emma did as she was told as she spun around in a circle once, making her skirt flow around her as she stopped.

"Lookin' good!" Hellboy said.

"You look beautiful, my dear" Abe complimented.

"Agreed, miss Emma" Rudolph said.

"Um… thanks" Emma replied.

Gregory was the only one who didn't say anything as he was in too much awe at the sight of Emma. He was only slightly able to hide most of it but some of it showed as he stared at her, unable to turn away. Rudolph turned to his older brother and secretly smacked Gregory's arm, getting his attention as Gregory began to snap out of it and Rudolph gestured to Emma with his eyes.

"Uh…" Gregory attempted to say, "You look…um, great"

Emma lightly smiled in thanks as a small blush began to creep up to her cheeks.

"Yay! Next outfit!" Anna cheered as she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back up the stairs with Liz following behind and Rudolph turned to Gregory.

"Now you can't say you don't like her, brother" Rudolph said.

"Will you drop it already?" Gregory replied getting a little frustrated with his younger brother, "I said it would never work and that's it! I don't like her in any way like that, end of story"

"Ah c'mon" Hellboy said, "You were just gawking at her a few seconds ago, man"

"Well… what else was I supposed to do? Tell her she looked… ugly?"

"No, don't ever do that. She'll kill you if you do"

Everyone left it at that as Liz and Anna came down the stairs again first and then Emma a few moments later. Emma modeled a few more outfits for them and everyone said their compliments making Emma feel good about all of this after all. After Emma had modeled her outfits, Liz and Anna finally let her go as she changed into a regular t-shirt and jeans and she sat down on the couch with Anna and Rudolph. Gregory headed over to Liz as she was talking with Hellboy and Abe.

"Liz?" Gregory said and Liz turned to him.

"Yes?" Liz replied.

"Our parents were only supposed to be gone for three days, they would be returning tonight. I was wondering if we could go back to that building and wait for our parents so they wouldn't be too worried about us"

"Sure, of course we can go"

Gregory nodded as Liz filled Hellboy and Abe in and soon, it was agreed that Liz and Hellboy would go with Gregory to wait at the old abandoned building they had stayed in. Just as they were about to leave, Emma came up to them.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"We're going to wait for Gregory's parents back at the building where they used to stay so they can come back here" Liz explained.

"Can I come?"

"Emma, I don't want to worry my parents any further" Gregory said.

"Please? You and your siblings are so nice, I want to meet them"

Gregory thought for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine, you can come"

Emma smiled as they all left the library and headed down the halls towards the truck and they were soon on their way.

_** I know this chapter seemed very lazy and all but I promise there will be stuff happening later but it's just not coming to me that much quite yet but it will soon though!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I do not own 'Hellboy' or 'Little Vampire'. I only own Emma.**_

As the four of them sat in the truck on their way to the old abandoned building, Gregory turned to Emma.

"You think I'm nice?" he asked indicating from their conversation back in the library and Emma lightly smiled at him.

"Sure" she replied, "I mean… you were the first one who convinced me that everything was going to be alright when we first met so, yeah I think you're nice"

"Um…thanks"

Emma lightly smiled at him and he smiled back as they finally neared the building and the truck came to a stop. They all piled out as Hellboy and Liz waited nearby by the truck and Emma followed Gregory inside the half demolished building and he turned to her as they walked inside.

"You should wait with the others out by the truck" Gregory said, "its safer there"

"I'm not afraid of meeting your parents, Gregory" Emma replied.

"It's not that I'm worried about, it's them seeing you and they may overreact"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because you are human. Does that need any further explanation?"

"I thought you and your family didn't drink human blood?"

"We don't, but they aren't used to having humans around as we are normally hunted by humans who are vampire hunters. If my parents see you they may think you might be a vampire hunter and react rationally"

This made Emma stop for a moment as she thought about what Gregory had said but she soon shook her head.

"If you explain it to them then nothing will happen" Emma said.

Gregory silently groaned, "Ugh, I suppose there's no getting rid of you soon enough then"

"Nope, now let's go find your parents and get this over with"

Gregory gave in as he and Emma made their way deeper into the half demolished building. They soon stopped somewhere near the middle as Gregory looked up at the sky and began waiting for his parents to show while Emma soon sat herself down on the floor as she leaned against the wall. She watched Gregory gaze up at the night sky barely even moving at all as if something incredible was supposed to happen and he didn't want to miss it.

"So, when do you think they'll get here?" Emma asked out of boredom as she leaned forward a little.

"They should arrive fairly soon" Gregory replied, not taking his eyes off of the night sky.

"How do we know when they arrive?"

"They will make their presence known"

"How?"

"I'll know"

"… Okay then"

Emma leaned back against the wall as she sighed and Gregory remained where he was unmoving. Within a few long minutes, Gregory and Emma soon heard a few small screeching sounds and Gregory instantly turned to Emma.

"Hide, my parents are coming!" Gregory instructed.

"But I-" Emma tried to reply but Gregory cut her off as the small screeching came closer.

"Go, now!"

Emma did as she was told as she turned and found a corner to run behind giving her a good spot to sneak an undetected peek from around the corner. Emma watched as two large bats appeared from the sky with Gregory standing there with a grin on his face. There was a small flash as both of the bats transformed into two adults, a man and a woman. The woman had huge and poofy red hair and was dressed in an elegant dress that flowed around her. The man had black hair that looked almost gelled back as he wore entirely black with a flowing cape to complete it all. The two adults landed gracefully on the floor and Gregory stepped towards them.

"Mother! Father!" he said as the woman stepped forward and embraced Gregory.

"Gregory darling! Your father and I were terribly worried" the woman said as she released her hold on Gregory.

"I am perfectly alright, mother"

"My son, what unfortunate events occurred here in our absence?" the man asked, "and where are Rudolph and Anna? You were supposed to watch them"

"Rudolph and Anna are safe" Gregory explained, "we found a place to stay away from here as it was to dangerous for us to reside here much longer-"

"And you left them alone?"

"No, I didn't leave them alone they-"

"Well then who are they with?"

"If you would just let me explain-"

"A moment, Gregory. I smell a human nearby"

Emma instantly stiffened and as the man's head whipped around in her direction, Emma quickly tried to conceal herself behind the corner but she wasn't fast enough. The man instantly rushed with vampire speed around the corner and was about to pounce on Emma if not for Gregory as he leaped in between Emma and his father.

"Father, no!" Gregory cried as he placed himself in front of Emma almost protectively, his arms spread out to his sides with his back to her and his father seemed slightly confused as the mother soon came around the corner as well.

"Gregory dear, who is this?" the woman asked.

"She is… a friend" Gregory replied.

"A friend?" the man questioned, "You are friends with this mortal?"

"Y-yes"

The woman stepped towards her husband as she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Fredrick darling, the girl seems to posses no threat" she said and she turned to Emma who was still behind Gregory, "and what is your name, my dear?"

"E-Emma" Emma shakily replied, "Please, this isn't Gregory's fault he-"

"Silence, mortal!" the man, now named Fredrick, demanded.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Gregory shouted and he instantly regretted it as his father was quiet for a few moments as he stared at his son and Gregory hung his head slightly as Fredrick looked from Emma to Gregory.

"Gregory" Fredrick began, "am I to believe that you, a vampire, have fallen for this weak mortal?"

"I… I don't… I mean…" Gregory tried to say but the words weren't coming. Emma was also surprised as she attempted to look at Gregory and Gregory turned his head slightly to look at her as he stared at her for a few moments.

"I… y-yes…" Gregory finally replied. Fredrick seemed to be slightly angered at Gregory's reply but the woman stopped him.

"Fredrick, there is nothing wrong with loving a human" the woman said, "if we are to become human ourselves, isn't it right that our children learn to love like a human?"

Fredrick was quiet for a moment as he knew that his wife made perfect sense and he seemed to calm.

"Alright" Fredrick said, "I suppose I must accept your desires, my son. In the mean time, you still need to tell us where your siblings are located"

Gregory calmed slightly as he slowly lowered his arms and Emma lifted one hand and placed it on Gregory's shoulder.

"Gregory" Emma quietly said and Gregory turned around to face her.

"Emma, I'm so sorry" Gregory said.

"No, I'm proud of you"

And with that, Emma leaned up and briefly kissed Gregory's cheek and she smiled at him as Gregory stared at her.

"So" Emma said, "will you introduce me to your parents now?"

"Um… yeah, sure. Emma, this is my mother and father, Freda and Fredrick Sackville-Bagg"

"Pleased to meet you, darling" the woman, now named Freda, said as she reached out and briefly shook Emma's hand. "Well then" Freda said, "now that we have all made amends, let us go gather the rest of our children, shall we?"

Gregory nodded as he took hold of Emma's hand in his and he began to lead Emma and his parents out to the waiting truck outside. As they finally neared Liz and Hellboy, Fredrick quietly hissed as he and Freda stopped but Gregory and Emma didn't as they walked up to Liz and Hellboy.

"Gregory, what, in the name of Attamon, are you doing?" Fredrick demanded.

"Father, Liz and Hellboy are also our friends" Gregory explained, "They will take us to Rudolph and Anna"

"Gregory Von Sackville-Bagg, I demand an explanation this instant before we go anywhere"

Gregory silently groaned as Liz cautiously stepped forward, "Um… hi, I'm Liz" Liz said introducing herself and she introduced Hellboy as well pointing to him as she named him, "And this is Hellboy, I guess we should explain a few things, shouldn't we?"

"Preferably yes, mortal"

"Well alright then… we first found Rudolph and Anna when a monster was residing in the building and tried to attack them. I guess Gregory must have gotten separated from them at some point as he didn't show up until the next night. We brought Rudolph and Anna back to our place since it was much safer there and Gregory soon showed up and all three of them ended up staying with us until you arrived"

"Well" Freda said, "I suppose that is an understandable explanation"

Freda stepped forward as she smiled and shook Liz's hand, "I appreciate you keeping my children safe"

"It was no problem, they're all very sweet" Liz replied, "I guess we should all head back then, huh?"

"Of course"

"If you don't mind, I would prefer it if we fly" Fredrick said.

"Um… are you sure?" Liz asked, "Because we have lots of room in the truck"

"Still, we will fly and follow you to where you reside"

"Well alright… c'mon Emma"

Emma glanced at Gregory before letting go of his hand and heading into the truck with the others. Gregory watched her go for a moment before moving to stand with his parents as the door to the truck closed and the three vampires lifted off into the night as the truck began to move down the road.

Gregory kept the truck within his sight as him and his parents followed the truck back to the BPRD and when they returned, Gregory and his parents landed gracefully on the ground and Gregory led them inside. Fredrick and Freda were cautious, looking around at all the human agents and the large building not liking the idea of all of these humans around them. Freda walked up to Gregory as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gregory, is this where you and your siblings have been staying?" Freda asked.

"Yes, mother" Gregory answered, "But it was our only choice and it's perfectly safe. Please mother, you must believe me"

"And I do, Gregory darling, but it's more your father who I'm the most concerned about. You know how much he distrusts humans at the moment"

Gregory nodded as they caught up to Liz, Hellboy, and Emma and they all headed in the direction of the library. When they reached the library, Hellboy held the door open for everybody as they all walked in to find Rudolph and Anna sitting in their usual spots reading their books. Fredrick and Freda were the last ones to enter as they briefly looked around the library before spotting Rudolph and Anna and the two vampire children looked up.

"Momma! Poppa!" they both cried as they leaped from their spots and rushed to their parents as Freda embraced them both.

"Rudolph! Anna! Thank the stars you're safe!" Freda said as she released her hold on the two vampire children. No one took any notice as Gregory and Emma stood not too far off to the side by some bookshelves as Gregory once again took Emma's hand in his but they hid their hands behind them so as no one would notice.

"Children, you must not worry us like that again" Fredrick added.

"We are sorry, father" Rudolph replied, "that building was not safe and-"

"Gregory has already explained the situation to us, now I believe it is time that we leave this place immediately"

"But father we can't leave!" Anna protested, "They have been oh so nice to us and Rookery would never even think of finding us here. Please, can't we stay, father?"

Fredrick was about to object but Freda stopped him, "If we are to stay, I would advise that we speak with the others who reside here as well, don't you think?"

Freda turned to Liz and Hellboy who had been standing off to the side by Abe's tank as Abe floated in his tank near them.

"I have no problem with it" Liz said.

"I also agree with Liz" Abe added.

"Me too" Hellboy said, "… just so long as you stick to cows' blood"

"Well then" Freda said as she turned back to her husband, "it seems as though we have come to an agreement. What do you think, Fredrick darling?"

Fredrick quietly sighed as he began to pace and thought about the situation. Freda sighed as Liz walked over to her and offered for her to sit and Freda accepted as Liz led her over to the couch and the two sat down as Fredrick continued to pace. Rudolph and Anna stood watching their father pace and after a few minute, Fredrick stopped.

"Alright" Fredrick said, "we may stay, but I can assure you that it won't be for long as we do not want to overstay our welcome"

Rudolph and Anna cheered as they embraced their father and rushed over to Gregory and Emma.

"Gregory, did you hear?" Anna said, "We can stay!"

"Yes, Anna, I heard" Gregory replied with slight annoyance in his voice at his little sister. But on the inside Gregory was overjoyed, staying here meant that he could stay with Emma. Emma glanced at Gregory as she smiled and Gregory smiled back. Anna glanced from Gregory to Emma a few times before her face lit up and she clapped her hands as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh Gregory, I knew you liked her and her you" Anna said.

"Anna!" Gregory growled.

"I told you" Rudolph teased and Gregory growled at him as Emma giggled.

"They're just teasing, Gregory" Emma said and Gregory calmed slightly but Anna quickly reached out and revealed Gregory's and Emma's hands linked together.

"Oh look!" Anna said, "They're holding hands! Isn't that sweet?"

"Alright, that's it!" Gregory growled as he released Emma's hand and Rudolph and Anna raced away as Gregory took off after them. Emma just shook her head as she made her way over to Liz and Freda as they talked amongst themselves.

"Children, please be careful! This is not a cemetery" Freda warned but she too soon shook her head. "Emma dear, I am curious as to how you met dear Gregory" Freda said as Emma sat down on a nearby chair by the couch.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Emma asked, "It's not all that good"

"Not everything is perfect"

"Well alright, we met in another one of those abandoned buildings and I was sleeping there for the night, I was living on the streets at the time. I guess one of those monsters got in and destroyed most of it and Gregory was the first person I saw. Liz and Hellboy were there too trying to kill the monster and Gregory had to hide me to keep me safe and he returned to the fight while I stayed and hid. When it was all over, Gregory came back for me and they all brought me back here and I've been here ever since"

"Goodness! What kind of trouble was Gregory getting into anyways?"

"Well… It's a little complicated" Liz said and so she proceeded to tell Freda all of what they do at the BPRD and what kind of missions they go on including the one where Gregory had gone with them. When Liz was finally done explaining, Freda took a moment to take it all in.

"Well" Freda said, "I suppose we could live with that. So long as the children don't endanger themselves"

"Um, I'm not too sure about that right now" Emma said as Gregory, Rudolph, and Anna appeared as Anna screamed and Gregory ran after her. Rudolph suddenly flew through the air as he flew towards Gregory and latched onto Gregory's back, tossing them both to the floor. Emma, Liz, and Freda began to laugh as Gregory wrestled with Rudolph and Anna cheered Rudolph on. Fredrick had been talking to Hellboy and Abe and it was now that he turned and spotted the chaos his children were getting themselves into.

"Children!" Fredrick growled, "Need I remind you of where you are?"

The three vampire children didn't seem to hear Fredrick as Gregory and Rudolph continued to wrestle and Hellboy snickered.

"I got this" Hellboy said as he headed towards the vampire children. Anna took the hint as she stepped back out of the way and Hellboy watched Gregory and Rudolph for a short moment before reaching out and grabbing the two boys with each hand, Gregory with his stone hand and Rudolph with his normal hand.

"I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this is insane" Hellboy said as he held each boy in a head lock holding them in their place and they struggled against his hold.

"He started it" Rudolph said.

"Did not!" Gregory argued.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Enough!" Fredrick demanded, "The two of you must remember your status and behave like it, not act like some improper commoners"

Rudolph and Gregory silently groaned to themselves as Hellboy finally let them go and Fredrick turned to address Liz, Hellboy, and Abe.

"Now then" Fredrick said, "If we are to stay, are there any suitable living quarters for us to sleep?"

"Well, the kids have a room close to ours" Liz said, "but it might be a little small for your whole family in there. Maybe Emma can have their room and you can use the library? There's much more space in here and it's big enough that we can find an area for you all to sleep. What do you think Abe?"

"It is perfectly alright with me" Abe replied, "I certainly wouldn't mind a few 'roommates' I suppose"

"Okay, Emma can have their old room and the family can share a place in the library"

Everyone agreed with the new arrangements as Gregory moved to stand behind Emma and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Emma looked up and smiled at him and Gregory smiled back as the rest of the adults talked amongst themselves and Rudolph and Anna returned to their books.


End file.
